


this could get ugly

by manet



Category: One Piece
Genre: "I'm not gay", - Yes you are honey, A spoon of jealousy, Ace flirts with the wrong people, Blackbeard gets his ass beat, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marineford who, Slow Burn, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manet/pseuds/manet
Summary: Being the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates surely came with lots of advantages. Riches, fame, family. Whatever Ace could think of, really. Let’s not talk about the negative aspects for now, like being hated by way too many men. The so called Fire Fist couldn’t care any less about the opinions of his own sex, he had always rather been the ladies’ man.He hit it, [lit it] and quit it.Ace loved his freedom and would never give up on it, for no one. At least that’s what he’s been telling himself all these years. You got the gist of it: naturally SOMEONE must be able to change this mindset. And if that someone happens to be his first division commander, then so be it.





	this could get ugly

**Author's Note:**

> hello darlings, let me just drop a quick warning: this is my first time writing something completely in english so I apologize for embarrassing mistakes in advance. future chapters will most likely be longer than this one ALSO I'm still trying to figure out these formations, bear with me. 
> 
> that's all, enjoy!

It was one of these days on which Ace absolutely didn’t know what to do with himself. They were out on sea, no island closer than a day’s journey, no chances on some good company other than his same old crew mates.

Sitting on deck, finding shelter from the burning sun under big shadows Moby Dick casted, the youth couldn’t help but doze off eventually. There he sat, swimming alongside the rim of consciousness, barely registering all the chatter and noises around him.

Observing, thinking and sleeping - all he had done so far with nothing better to do. But once they reached the next harbor he would be gone with the wind, rather continuing his hunt after Blackbeard than lazily melt away on sea. So the plan, at least. 

Don’t get him wrong, Ace loved spending time with his friends, his subordinates and his captain. Yet countless banquets and purposeless strolling around on ship were not what the young man strived for. To some it might sound quite attractive but it might as well turn out to be the death of Portgas D. Ace - if death by boredom was a thing, that is.

Lost in his own thoughts, half asleep already, he completely missed the arrival of another. Woken up by the startling sensation of cold against his forehead, the youth let out a rather unmanly squeak, reflexively throwing his arms at the unknown person.

"Ow-" A sharp exclamation of pain, Ace could almost taste the frowning on his tongue, " _Listen_ , I can take this beautiful, refreshing drink back to the kitchen if you don’t want it.“

The young man was quick to apologize for the [un]intentional hit as he snatched the glass from the blonde, which only seconds later came to rest besides the younger. One knee pulled close to his chest, an arm rested on top of it while slowly swirling his own drink in one fluid motion.

One could literally watch Marco’s former tenseness die down, which left Ace wondering whatever was the reason for such in the first place. A barely audible sigh left his lips before he went ahead and took a sip. The cold wetness quickly turned out to be a piece of paradise on such a hot summer’s day. 

"Thanks." Because after all, Ace hadn’t lost his manners completely. He didn’t get a reply though, simply a low grunting. 

There wasn’t much of a conversation happening, lonely bits and pieces of one here and there. Neither of them really minded. The youth wasn’t as oblivious as his younger brother, fortunately. Marco sought out Ace’s company to relax, not to get overrun by gossip and the like. What definitely would have been the case if he stuck around some individuals on this ship. The idea of the older finding a sense of peace in his presence brought a small grin to the fiery pirate’s lips. A smug one at that, at least in his own opinion he had all right to wear such. And if the blonde saw, he didn’t bother to care about the younger’s swelling ego. 

"You should tell Pops." The sudden remark almost startled the black haired. Brows raised high he swung his head to the side, facing the older. Dark eyes met his own, how long had Marco been watching him? _Creep_.

"Tell him what?" 

"About your plans." The look he gave him almost screamed something along the lines of _don’t think I didn’t realize, you’re not that stealthy_. And if Marco knew, his Pops did too. Once again a sigh escaped his lips, less soft this time. 

"You already told him anyway." 

The blonde crossed his arms, taking his gaze off the younger as he watched another of his crew mates instead. "Of course I did.“ That crew mate being Thatch, who was currently jogging all over the Moby, seemingly in a hurry to find a particular person or thing. "He should hear it from you, though.“

Ace couldn’t get himself to take the blonde serious in that very moment. The though of Marco sounding like a strict mother blew away every ounce of seriousness he harbored before. 

"Alright, _Mom_.“

The next thing to be heard was the hollow sound of a fist meeting skull. 

* * *

It might come by as a surprise, but Ace actually did as Marco said. Regarding the matter of telling Whitebeard about his plans, that is. He had figured the older was right, his captain would appreciate to hear it from him in person, not only through one of his commanders. Dinner had been a great opportunity and so he had set his mind on bringing it up then. 

And so he did. And everything went great, until his Pops insisted on him letting another one of his brothers tag along. Naturally, Ace wasn’t too big a fan of that idea.

"Underestimating Blackbeard might as well be your death, son." Edward Newgate didn’t appreciate his son’s stubbornness regarding that man. He feared the younger to be too impetuous, though he trusted Ace and his abilities. The fire logia could defeat the older man, yet the man’s vile mind left space for worrying. 

"Marco will accompany you." His final words, it seemed. The youth knew better than to continue the lost argument and so he simply went on with stuffing his mouth. 

Meanwhile the blonde quietly watched the discussion unfold and later on die down, sipping on his wine the whole time. Not a surprising outcome he found, though the proposition of him tagging along caught him fairly off-guard. Almost made him choke on the sweet liquid he was gulping down in the very moment he heard his own name. 

Yet he couldn’t seem to mind it too much. A bit of action, he surely wouldn’t say no to that. And if he got to kick Blackbeard’s ass, then even better. He found himself rather excited about the whole thing and the not so grim look on the younger’s face told him that it didn’t exactly bother him either. Well, traveling with the logia user sure promised to be an _excitement_ , in whichever sense that might be. 

It was Marco’s turn to hide a smug grin behind the already emptied cup of wine in his right hand. There should have been more protest from Ace’s side, passionate as he was, so he took it the boy wasn’t too upset about his further company.


End file.
